FrostBitten Eds
by Easymac120
Summary: Double-D is out sick and when Ed and Eddy fall asleep in class, they awaken to find themselves snowed-in at school along with the other kids. How will they escape? And will anyone enjoy Ed's new recipe?


Enjoy this fic. Read and Review!

* * *

The time hits 7:00 AM on Double-D's clock and it rings. Double-D rises from his bed and turns it off. He has a sickly look on his face, with pale skin and a bright pink nose, and is coughing heavily. He looks outside, and it is snowing. He puts on his robe and heads downstairs to hear the radio:

"As the massive winter storm system moves in from the west, you folks all better get those shovels ready." the radio says. "All schools across the state will be closing early today as we could see well over 5 feet of snow over the next 24 hours. So bundle up, people!"

"Oh dear." Double-D says before sneezing onto a tissue. Then the phone rings. Double-D picks up.

"Double-D speaking." he says.

"Hey Mr. Encyclopedia, you're comin to school today?" asks Eddy, calling from his house.

"Sorry, Eddy. I still got the f- fl- flu." Double-D stutters before sneezing again.

"You can't be serious, it's already been 3 days!" Eddy shouts irately. "Me and Ed have been sitting around in school without any scams at all. We need you, Double-D."

"Schools were made for students, not con artists." Double-D states. "Now I should make a full recovery by this evening, or tomorrow at most. Just hold out until th- the- then..."

He sneezes a third time; this time the snot goes through the line and splats onto Eddy's face at the other end.

"BLAAAH-" Eddy screams as he hangs up and wipes the goo off his face. He puts on his winter gear and backpack and goes out to school.

* * *

At school, Eddy and Ed walk down a hallway. Ed wears a chef hat and has a tray full of bite-sized pieces of gravy pizza , in which copious amounts of gravy replace the sauce.

"Come on Eddy, please try at least one!" Ed begs to Eddy.

"No, Ed." Eddy answers. "Just look at it, it's not even scam-worthy."

"Pleeeease?" Ed sticks the tray in Eddy's face. "I made it myself in cooking class. It has gravy, turkey strips and, of course, my secret ingredient! Come on Eddy, Sarah said it's the thought that counts! Here, try one!"

Ed opens Eddy's mouth and shoves a piece in. He then grabs Eddy's jaws to make him chew. Eddy swallows.

"EWWW, THAT WAS THE NASTIEST......" Eddy hesitates. "Sarah's right, Lumpy! It _is_ the the thought that counts!" Ed walks on happily, then Eddy rushes to a trash can and pukes, learning what Sarah meant. They walk into history class, where Jonny, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf are already sitting, watching a movie. They sit down.

"What's this about?" Eddy asks Jonny about the movie.

"The Great Depression's effect on European nations." Jonny answers.

"Just a bunch of poverty and political troubles." Kevin adds. "This is so boring. Even the teacher's snoozin."

They hear the teacher's snoring. Nazz yawns in boredom, then turns to Ed.

"Is Double-D better yet?" she asks, concerned.

"Who knows. He could be turning into a bacterial hive, being eaten from the inside out-"

"Quiet, Ed boy." Shouts Rolf. "Europe's historical past catches Rolf's interest!"

"You stand alone man cuz the rest of us are fallin asleep." Kevin says to Rolf.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a long day..." Eddy mutters to himself. Everyone except Rolf slowly drifts into dreamland as the documentary film continues. Outside, the blizzard snow gets heavier and heavier as time goes by...

* * *

Hours later, the kids begin to wake up one by one. Rolf is gone.

"Wh- What the-" Eddy grumbles as he wakes up.

"Where's Rolf?" asks Kevin.

"Where's the teacher?" asks Nazz and she calls into the hall. "Mr. Cathro?..... Anyone?....."

"How long have we been asleep, Plank?" Jonny asks to Plank.

Eddy checks the clock. "It's 2:20! School just ended!" Eddy exclaims in relief as he wakes up Ed. "Let's get the heck outta here!" Eddy, Ed and the kids race towards the school's front door. Eddy quickly opens the door, only to see a huge wall of snow blocking the doorway. It surges into the school and buries Eddy before he can even scream. Ed and the others run from the surging snow until it stops at a stairwell.

"HOLY ONTARIO!!!" Jonny screams. "Where did all that snow come from?"

"EDDY!!!" Ed digs Eddy from the snow. "We've been exported to Pluto, Eddy!" Eddy whops him upside the head for being stupid.

"Looks like we're snowed in, guys." Kevin says.

Nazz gasps. "Dudes, remember the weather bulletin on the news today? They said a snowstorm was moving in and all the school districts would close early. I'm afraid everyone here left hours ago."

"Are you kiddin me?" Eddy asks in disbelief. "Wait, we can get through a second floor window!"

Eddy rushes upstairs and into an empty classroom, followed by the others. They look through the window, and see the blizzard's aftermath outside. The whole first floor is buried in snow, along with other buildings. Eddy opens the window and jumps out, but he falls right through the snow. Luckily, Ed manages to grab Eddy- with his outstretched tongue- and slings him back inside with a crash into the chalkboard.

"Use a rope next time, Ed." Eddy says as he recovers.

"Man, the snow's too soft to walk on." Jonny points out.

"What are we gonna do?" Nazz asks in panic.

Kevin steps up. "Okay guys, look. We're trapped in school, and since there's no lunch on early dismissal days, we got no food-"

"FOOD HERE!" Ed exclaims as he puts on the chef hat and offers his gravy pizza. Everyone stares.

"As I was sayin," Kevin continues. "In order to survive we need a game plan. Nazz, Jonny and myself will get shovels from the janitor's room to clear out the snow in the first floor, while the Dorkmeisters call for help in the Principal's office."

"We can't call for help, Chinstein. Everything outside has been buried." Eddy says to Kevin.

"Then I suppose you'll swim through a mile of snow." Kevin retaliates. Outwitted, Eddy grumbles as he goes to make a call. Ed begs Nazz to try a piece of gravy pizza with an urgent "Please?"

"Um, ok." Nazz eats a piece and her face turns green. "Well, it's the thought that counts, dude!"

"Thanks, mam!" Ed catches up to Eddy while chuckling, then Nazz pukes in a nearby trash bin.

* * *

In the principal's office, Eddy and Ed make calls. Eddy hangs up, "Stupid parents ain't home."

Ed dials his house. Sarah picks up. "Hello?"

"Baby sister, it's me!" Ed says.

".....Good bye." Sarah hangs up on Ed.

"Errr, move it." Eddy pushes Ed aside and calls Double-D, who picks up. "Double-D speaking."

"Hey Sockhead, it's me." Eddy says.

"Oh hey, have you heard? I'm better now!" Double-D happily exclaims. "But what's taking you and the rest so long? Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf are already home."

"Listen." Eddy starts. "Me, Monobrow and the others are stuck in school and we're snowed in."

"GOOD LORD, BUT HOW!!!?" Double-D asks in disbelief.

"We fell asleep in class." Eddy answers. "Now just go and get help, like a plow or somethin. QUICK!!!" Eddy hangs up, and Double-D thinks......

"........ ROLF!!!" He concludes and rushes to Rolf's house in his winter gear. He rings the doorbell, and Rolf opens the door.

"Good day, Egghead Ed boy!" greets Rolf.

"Dear Rolf, I come seeking assistance." Double-D begs as he steps in. "My fellow Eds are snowed-in at school and so are Nazz, Jonny and Kevin. We gotta rescue them ASAP before they contract something like hypothermia."

"Stuck, you say?" asks Rolf. "Show no worries, Double-D, for rescue missions are a job for the Urban Rangers!"

A short time later, Rolf's garage opens, and Urban Ranger Rolf drives his tractor out, with a massive plow in front and a rescue cart linked behind it. Double-D and Urban Ranger Jimmy sit behind him.

"TO THE DUNGEON OF EDUCATION!!!" Rolf yells.

* * *

Back in school, Ed and Eddy regroup with Kevin, Nazz and Jonny who are clearing the first floor's snow with shovels.

"Alright guys, we made contact with Double-D!" Eddy announces.

Jonny hears a ringtone, then pulls out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Rolf?" He asks.

"Rangers Jonny and Plank," Rolf begins. "Rolf is on his way over with Ranger Jimmy and Sock-on-his-head Ed boy. Keep the refugees warm until we arrive. Over."

"Aye-aye sir! Over and out!" Jonny responds. He jumps into his locker, and emerges in his Urban Ranger uniform.

Ed hugs Eddy, Kevin and Nazz and squeezes them at the same time. "YAY, WE"RE REFUGEES AND ARE ABOUT TO BE SAVED!!! Yup, any minute now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolf, Jimmy and Double-D ride to the school, the tractor plowing through the absurdly thick snow. Jimmy spots the school with his telescope.

"Land ho, guys!" He shouts.

"Uh, Rolf." Double-D says. "Don't you get the feeling we might collide with something buried under all this snow? Maybe we should be a tad more careful."

"Ha, such nonsensical blabbery." Rolf responds.

Then seconds later, the tractor hits a buried fire hydrant. The hydrant bursts and the water sprays over the tractor's front and freezes, immobilizing it.

"Son of a gun..." Rolf grunts. "Ranger Jimmy, get the chisels and assist Rolf with the ice-chipping."

"Thanks for jinxing it, Double-D." Jimmy says sarcastically as he goes to the tractor's trunk.

* * *

Hours go by at the school, and it's now nightfall. Eddy waits in the cooking classroom with Ed, who's cooking more rounds of gravy pizza. Eddy loses his patience with the rescue squad.

"What's taking those 'rescuers' so long?" He asks impatiently. "It's already 6 PM."

Downstairs, Kevin, Nazz, and Jonny are digging away at the snow leading to the basement. Nazz reminisces.

"Gee, guys. This is like the time my cousin Erin and I were shoveling snow at the senior citizens' home before Christmas." she remembers.

"Why couldn't we just have a snow day today?" Kevin asks, in disgust with their situation. Ed and Eddy arrive.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Eddy shouts, pointing toward the exit's direction. "The exit's _THAT_ way!"

"Rolf told me to keep us warm, Eddy." Jonny answers.

"So we're digging down to the boiler rooms." Kevin adds.

"We've been sittin here for hours. You really think they're gonna come after all this time?" Eddy asks.

"We're gonna have to wait it out." Kevin replies. "Now be useful and help us out, dorks."

"Forget this, me and monobrow are bustin outta this joint." Eddy says as he walks off. "It's Escape from Alcatraz, baby!"

Ed shoves some of his gravy pizza into Kevin's and Jonny's mouths. "Just refreshing ya, guys! How is it?" Ed asks, and Jonny and Kevin give sarcastic thumb-ups.

"Alright, see ya!" Ed says, then runs off. "Eh he he! I should open a restaurant!" he exclaims as he rushes to catch up to Eddy. Kevin and Jonny rush into the bathroom, where we hear them puking.

* * *

In a first-floor classroom, Ed runs about laughing until Eddy comes in.

"The kids took all the shovels, but we don't need those." Eddy says. "My brother told me that when snow piles up, it gets harder on the bottom. So Ed, all you gotta do is make like a mole and dig through it all until we reach home!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Ed says, then he tosses a window aside and starts digging a tunnel through the hard snow with his bare hands. Eddy follows close behind.

Dig a tunnel! Dig a tunnel! Dig a tunnel!" Ed repeats as he digs through the snow.

"HA HA HA!!! Let's see those suckers top us now!" Eddy says, referring to Kevin, Nazz and Jonny. But Kevin, Nazz and Jonny are already in the boiler room, staying warm by the furnace's fire and laughing as they share jokes.

* * *

While Ed and Eddy continue through their tunnel, Rolf and Jimmy have chipped away all the ice from the tractor. They hop aboard with Double-D.

"AWAY WE GO!!!" shouts Rolf as he restarts the tractor and continues driving it. Meanwhile under the snow...

"Dig a tunnel! Dig a tunnel! Dig a tunnel!" repeats Ed as he digs through more snow.

"Keep it up Ed, you're doin good!" Eddy cheers on. "We're probably already halfway there!"

Ed continues with the digging, but gradually slows down as his hands succumb to the cold and turn numb.

"Ed, come on." Eddy urges on, but Ed's digging ceases. "You can't stop now."

"Aaaah! My hands are dying, Eddy!" Ed shouts in panic. On the street, Rolf, Double-D and Jimmy get closer.

"There's the school just up ahead!" says Double-D. Under the snow...

"That's it, my turn!" Eddy grabs Ed and revs his leg like a cord to open his mouth wide, then he uses Ed to plow through the snow. Outside, Rolf contacts Jonny with his walkie-talkie.

"Ranger Jonny, we're almost there! Bring the refugees to the second floor and prepare to leap the big leap. Over."

"Aye-aye, sir! Over and out." Jonny, Kevin and Nazz move upstairs.

Eddy continues to tunnel through the snow using Ed. They finally emerge into shallower snow, on the street right in front of school! Ed swallows the snow in his mouth and shakes his hands back to life.

"Wow, I thought we got we further than this..." Eddy says in disbelief. "But at least we hit shallow snow! We can walk the rest of the w- wa- waaah-" he sneezes and he turns pale, his nose pink.

"Hmmm, you look pale Eddy." Ed comments before picking up Eddy. "Come on, then! Ed will haul your sick tushie home!"

Just as they start on their way, the plow of Rolf's tractor SLAMS into them as it enters the schoolgrounds and clears a path through the snow, finally stopping under the window Kevin, Jonny and Nazz are at.

"Geronimo!" Kevin shouts as he leaps into the cart.

"Look out below!" Nazz jumps in next.

"Yeeehaaaaw!" Jonny jumps in last. In the rescue cart, everyone jumps and shouts with joy as they hug and hi-five each other. Jimmy and Jonny are both given rescue badges by Rolf.

"You make Rolf proud!" he says, and he salutes Jimmy and Jonny. They salute back.

"Wait, guys." Double-D halts the celebration. "Where's Ed and Eddy?"

"Down here..." Eddy's voice answers. They look down into the pile of snow collected by the plow, where Ed's and Eddy's heads are sticking out. Eddy's sickness is growing worse, while Ed just shouts, "Hi guys!!!"

* * *

Eddy lays sick in his bed with a thermometer in his mouth, coughing. Nurses Ed and Double-D come in to take care of him.

"I managed to obtain an ice bag for you, Eddy!" Double-D says and is about to put it on Eddy.

But Eddy smacks the icebag away. "Get that thing away from me, I'm already cold enough after being under all that snow." he gruffly explains before pointing an accusing finger at Double-D. "Or _maybe_ I caught it from you earlier, Double-D."

"We'll leave that for the viewers to debate, Eddy." Double-D says, pulling the thermometer from Eddy's mouth. "104 degrees Farenheit. So if we calculate your body temperature coupled with the rate of our current treatment, you should be up and well within 4 to 6 days!"

"SIX DAYS?!!" Eddy asks and sits up. "What am I supposed to do for 6 days, just lay here? We got scams to take care of."

"Sorry Eddy, but you know how contagious influenza is." Double-D reminds him.

"Hymph, then if you guys really wanna help, go get me some food." Eddy demands.

"Ok, Eddy!" Ed replies and he pulls out a tray of gravy pizza. "My secret ingredient will help with your recovery."

"Oh, no..." Eddy worries.

"Ed, is that pizza?" Double-D asks in revilement.

"You bet it is, Double-D!" Ed confirms. "Here, try one!" He shoves a piece into Double-D's mouth, and Double-D's face turns green.

"Well it's the thought that counts, Ed..." Double-D utters before running out to puke. Ed approaches Eddy with another piece.

"Open up for the airplane!" says Ed as he gets closer.

"ED WAIT, STOP!!!" Eddy panics. "MAYBE _THAT'S_ WHAT GOT ME SICK!!! BACK UP!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

**The End**


End file.
